PS220
/ |title_ja=VS ドゴーム & バクオング I |title_ro=VS Dogohmb & Bakuong I |image=PS220.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=220 |location=Rusturf Tunnel |prev_round=What Would You Do for a Whismur? |next_round=Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II }} / or Seductive Flames (Japanese: VS ドゴーム & バクオング I VS & I or 誘惑の篝火 Bonfire of Temptation) is the 220th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot dives down towards and takes him into the air. Ty tries to stop her, but he is blocked by the s. Courtney continues dragging Ruby into the Rusturf Tunnel, which she states Team Magma "helped" complete by crushing the boulders inside. Although Ruby tries to break free, Courtney's gloves are covered in and Kelpsy Berry juice, creating a very powerful glue. Ruby asks Courtney why she picked him up, to which she replies is because of their battle at the Abandoned Ship. Courtney introduces herself to Ruby and throws him at a wall with the intent to battle him. Courtney sends out her to attack, which forces Ruby to defend himself. Although Ruby continues to feign ignorance in the ways of battle, Courtney isn't fooled, as she knows all about his skills. Courtney explains that the horns in the Team Magma member's costumes each contain a lighter. By igniting the lighter, they can create a memory and store images in them. By putting the flames together, they can share a memory, which is how Courtney knew about Ruby's skills. Having no choice, Ruby drops his facade and sends his team out to battle, which pleases Courtney. Back outside the tunnel, Ty and the others struggle against the Team Magma Grunts. Suddenly, the reappear, having brought reinforcements in the form of their evolved forms, and . The Loudred and Exploud use , which causes a huge explosion that defeats the Team Magma Grunts. The explosion also clears the rocks blocking the entrance to the Rusturf Tunnel, allowing them to go and help Ruby. Back at Ruby's side, Ruby has trouble battling Courtney because of her Ninetale's ability to shoot out nine different fireballs at once. Although Mumu can block one or two of the fireballs, the others are unable to, and get hit in the process. Courtney reveals the skills of each individual members of the Three Fires: Tabitha, who uses his to make others sleepy with its fumes; Blaise, who uses fire to create illusions; and Courtney herself, who uses fire for its most natural use, burning. Knowing that Ruby likes Pokémon Contests, Courtney reveals that she likes beautiful things as well. However, Courtney states that her idea of beauty is different, which she demonstrates by burning a Ribbon. When flames engulf a victim, that is what Courtney considers truly beautiful. Courtney suddenly kneels down and ask Ruby if he wants to join them. Major events * attacks and takes away for a battle. * Ty, Gabby, , and Wanda are saved by the 's friends. * Courtney gives Ruby the option to join Team Magma. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Blaise/ (flashback) * / * Tabitha/ (flashback) * Gabby and Ty/ * Wanda/ * * s Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Tabitha's; flashback) * (Blaise's; flashback) * (Ty's) * (multiple) * (×2) * Trivia * The alternate title contains the word "篝火" (kagiribi), or bonfire. The kanji used here comes from Courtney's Japanese name, Kagari, which also means bonfire. * The title for this round used in the English translation by VIZ Media is a reference to the movie . In the film, the band has a stage amplifier that has a dial which allows a , rather than ten. This ties into the fact that and , the focus of the round, are both known for extreme loudness. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Dogohmb & Bakuong I - Sự quyến rũ của lửa }} de:Kapitel 220 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS220 fr:Chapitre 220 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA220 zh:PS220